legogamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raiders of the Lost Ark
:This is the version from . You may be looking for the version. Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark is the first chapter of . Story The game begins with Indiana Jones and his guide Satipo trekking through the South American jungle to the Lost Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors to obtain the Golden Idol. The other guides are all dispatched by Hovitos Tribesmen and traps, but Indiana and Satipo manage to pass various traps and puzzles as they look for the Idol. They barely escape with the artifact as a large boulder chases them out of the temple. However, Satipo betrays Indiana to , Indiana's rival, and his employed Hovitos, who Indiana is forced to give the Idol to. Indiana's friend Jock comes to Indiana's aid and helps him escape in a seaplane just in time. is back home, teaching at Barnett College, when he is introduced to a pair of government officials. The pair shows Indiana that Belloq has allied with German soldiers in a quest to find the Ark of the Covenant. To find it, must travel to Nepal and find Marion, who has the headpiece of the Staff of Ra, which can tell them where the Ark is hidden. However, German agent Major Toht has been secretly following Indiana to Nepal. Toht and his goons enter the Ravenwood Tavern and demand the headpiece. Indiana and Marion manage to escape the cafe and progress through the mountains, chased by their enemies as they go. Indiana and Marion escape in a German vehicle. and arrive in Cairo to find their old friend Sallah, who knows about the Staff of Ra, though they are chased through the streets by enemy soldiers and their hired goons. Indiana and Marion are nearly crushed by a falling pot in a scheme coordinated by the sinister eye-patch wearing Monkey Man. Indiana and Marion receive vital tools, such as keys and shovels from their the Cairo Monkey Man's pet monkey in exchage for bananas, ironically. Indiana eventually faces an Egyptian swordsman, but merely resorts to a pistol to quickly take the hoodlum down. Indiana meets up with Sallah, though Marion ends up being captured by the German soldiers, but not before casting the headpiece they were after into Indiana's possesion. Indiana shoots at the truck that he thinks took Marion, only to have it crash and explode as a result. Thinking he's killed Marion, Indiana mourns as he fails to notice Marion being carried by the real captors. Meanwhile, Sallah tells of the place where, if the Sun shines through the headpiece of the Staff of Ra, the Ark's location will be revealed. Disguised as two egyptian diggers, and sneak in to the German's Tanis dig site, where they use the Staff of Ra to locate the final resting place of the Ark, The Well of Souls. continues on with Sallah and finds the well. Indiana is reluctant to enter, as it is filled with snakes, his worst fear. Sallah pushes Indiana in anyway, and the two make their way to the Ark by solving numerous intricate puzzles. Sallah carries the Ark out of the well, but is captured by the enemy troops who noticed Indiana earlier, who are now accompanied by Belloq and Major Toht. Major Toht drops the recently captured (who is now wearing an evening dress suplied by Belloq) into the well with Indiana, and then seals the place as the troops take the Ark. Indiana and Marion eventually manage to find a way out of the well through a weak stone wall after defeating a giant snake. and Marion comically dispatch several troops that attempt to stop them, then fight their way through the German camps in order to retrieve the Ark. They find the Ark onboard a transport plane, but have to battle a tough Enemy Boxer who obstructs their way. The boxer is decapitated by one of the plane's propellers, and Indiana and Marion discover that Belloq, Major Toht and German military strategist, Colonel Dietrich have loaded the Ark onto a truck and driven away. Sallah shows up in time with his own truck to help Indiana catch up to the German truck, board it, finally retrieve the ark and send Belloq,Major Toht,and Colonel Dietrich's car to a screeching halt in the desert. Indiana and Marion say goodbye to Sallah as they board a cargo ship captained by Captain Katanga, who has agreed to transport the Ark. The ship is stopped by a German submarine. Enemy soldiers board the ship and take both the Ark and Marion, with Indiana hiding in a vent, then swimming onboard the submarine, while being cheered on by Katanga who salutes the archeologists' efforts. disguises as one of the sub's crew, and takes out a guard that Marion distracts at the sub's secret base, allowing Marion to escape. Later, Indiana and Marion are captured by Belloq and such, despite their attempts to stay unnoticed. Indiana and Marion try to take down Belloq before he can open the Ark, but are discovered by Colonel Dietrich and Major Toht, and are tied up. However, when the Ark is opened, ghosts fly out of it and bombard Belloq and company until they ultimately break apart, having broken the laws of God in looking upon the Ark's contents. Indiana and Marion looked away during the ceremony, and so are free to bring the Ark home, where it is carted by the government agents to an abandoned warehouse, while Indiana takes Marion out to dinner. Levels #The Lost Temple #Into the Mountains #City of Danger #The Well of Souls #Pursuing the Ark #Opening the Ark Characters Differences from the film *Barranca does not die. Instead he is scared off by bats. *Satipo and Indy do not get seperated in the temple. *Satipo doesn't die in the temple; instead he joins Belloq. *Before Indy finaly surrenders the idol to Belloq, Indy shows Belloq a diamond, a rubber duck, and C-3PO's head. *In the film Jock is fishing on his plane while waiting for Indy but in the game Jock goes and helps Indy escape the Hovitos and Jocks plane is damaged and needs to be fixed. *The scene where Indy explains to the agents about the Ark he is in his school attire, but suddenly is wearing his brown jacket and fedora. *Regan and any reference to the drinking contest are omitted. *Indy doesn't leave The Raven before Toht enters. *The second Nazi and Ratty Nepalese have been combined together to form a Sherpa Gunner. *The Giant Sherpa is absent from the game. *There is an entire additional sequence of Indy and Marion escaping through the mountains. *Indy and Sallah don't notice Marion shouting for help at them after being kidnapped. *Gobler is in a troop car in the film, but in the game he and the car never appear. *In the film, The Well of Souls is only in one room. In the game, there are many. *Indy and Marion fight a Basilisk (giant snake) in the Well of Souls. *Sallah is with Indy during the desert chase. *The Second German Mechanic does not appear. *There are no Bantu Wind crew members on board the ship beside from Captain Katanga and the First Mate. *Mohler is absent from the game. *Dietrich and Toht don't shrivel up and melt. Instead their heads seem to vanish into their bodies. Belloq's head and arms are pulled off rather then blown off. And there is no blood while the Nazis are melting like in the film. *After the Ark of Convent is closed, Indy and Marion share a kiss but are interrupted by one of the ghosts that escapes the Ark.